Does that Bother You?
by DominateWolf
Summary: Nora dances and Ren does homework. Pyrrha is just confused about the whole thing... One-shot.


**Does that Bother You?**

 **A/N: Okay after flipping a coin several times to figure out what to write this pairing was the winner!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in anyway. Nor do I own either of the songs mentioned in this one- shot. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and his Family. The songs belong to their respective artists! We miss you Monty!**

Ren sighed as his hyper teammate continued to dance around the room at dizzying speeds. While Ren and Nora may not be 'together-together' Ren was Nora's only semblance of a family. The two partners had known each ever since they were very small children. When most children did not seem to notice the quiet Ren; Nora most certainly had. While their other playmates tended to avoid the overly hyperactive Nora; Ren would always watch the small ball of seemingly endless energy from the corner he occupied most of the time. All it took was Nora spotting Ren and beginning to talk him for their lifelong friendship to bloom.

Now back to the matter at hand. Ren was trying to write an essay paper for one of the many classes he and Nora attended at Beacon academy. Ren and Nora had come to an understanding that when Ren was doing anything related to class work Nora would not talk to _him._ Nora being Nora could not sit still or quiet for very long. As of this moment while Ren was busy with his essay Nora had her headphones on and was dancing all around the room. While the hyper active redhead was not singing her songs out loud she was mouthing the lyrics as she danced laps around the room.

Ren turned to focus back on his paper instead of watching his closest friend dance in a way that was tempting his mind to reconsider the whole not 'together-together' thing of his and Nora's relationship. The dorm room door opened to allow Pyrrha Nikos to enter. The taller girl of Team JNPR stopped as she took in the scene before her. Nora was currently dancing on her own bed holding her hair brush as a pretend microphone. While Pyrrha had become used to the fact that Nora was almost consistently hyper this was a new sight to behold. Shooting a look over to Ren he simply began to say "It is fine..." but he trailed off as Nora began to sing out loud.

" _But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships. Like battleships.  
Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom  
Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom  
And the cannon goes  
Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom  
Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom  
And the cannon goes_

 _Bombs fly through the air_

 _And I know that we're both playing not so fair._

 _Oh, show, show me you care_

 _I got my white flag up and it's waving 'cause you know this love's worth saving, baby._

 _We're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides_

 _Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive"_

Nora began to mouth the words again as she grabbed Pyrrha's hand trying to get the other girl to dance with her. Ren smirked at the sight before him; taking joy in Nora's happiness. After a few minutes Nora released Pyrrha from the impromptu dance session before continuing with her solo.

Pyrrha walked back towards Ren. "Do I need to take Nora outside so you can finish your paper?" she asked Ren out of concern. The normally quiet man smiled before replying "No she is fine. I am used to Nora's antics at this point. She knows that no matter what she is doing I will get my paper done."

Pyrrha paused before asking Ren "Why is she not working on her own paper?"

"Simple. She is done with hers already."

Pyrrha's eye bulged in disbelief "How? I have never seen Nora doing homework of any kind. I kinda always thought that you were doing both hers and your homework assignments…"

Now Ren knew that Pyrrha was not trying to sound mean or condescending at all. She was merely stating an observation. He gave a soft smile. "Nora suffers from frequent insomnia; she is lucky to sleep for three hours a night. She works in the window seat while we are all asleep. I know Nora may seem scatter brained, but she is actually quite brilliant in her own right. The only thing I do to her homework is proof read and make sure she put her name on it."

Pyrrha smiled as she could see Nora still dancing around the room. She smiled at the other girl before telling Ren "Okay. If I need to take her out of the room for a bit so you can finish your paper just let me know."

Ren only shook his head again "She is fine… Nora is actually helping me stay focused on finishing my paper." Pyrrha was once again confused "What?"

Ren sighed; he was so used to Nora that he forgot how odd she may seem to other people. While he and Nora had been sharing a room with Jaune and Pyrrha for close to two months now the entire team was still adjusting to life together; the process had been slow to say the least.

Ren replied to Pyrrha "Nora dancing around reminds me that once I get my homework done we can go outside and walk around while Nora sings to me." he mumbled with a light blush on his cheeks. Pyrrha smiled at the sight before her. "I can see how that would be a treat since Nora does have such a lovely voice. Well just let me know if there is anything I can do. I am going to go read a book in the corner." Ren just nodded as he turned to continue to write is paper.

Two hours later Ren had finished his essay and he and Nora were currently walking around the front fountain of Beacon Academy. Nora had just finished singing _Angel with a Shotgun_ by The Cab.

"Hey, Ren?" Nora asked her companion. Ren hummed a reply "Yes?"

"Does my dancing when you are doing homework still bother you?" Nora inquired as she became slightly flustered.

Ren blinked; the only time Nora became flustered around him anymore was when she thought she had done something to upset him.

"Nora, you dancing while I do my homework does not bother me at all. I explained the same thing to Pyrrha earlier. It is a reminder that once I'm done we get to walk while you sing."

Nora gave a wide happy smile. "Okay! I just wanted to make sure!" As she finished her sentence Nora took off at full speed running towards the cafeteria. She called over her shoulder "Race ya to the mess hall, Ren!"

Ren just smiled as he watched his best friend run with carefree joy. Nora was truly one of the brightest spots in Ren's life. He had sworn when he younger that he would always make Nora happy; no matter what. Nora was very protective of those she considered friends. Her hyper activeness was endearing to him. Above all else though to Ren, Nora was his very own bridge to the world around him. Ren knew that he was to content to fade into the background. Nora; however was constantly pulling him into to the light from the shadows and showing him simple the joys of life. Once more the young man found himself smiling slightly as he took off to catch up to Nora before she became distracted and wandered off to do who knows what.


End file.
